Fornax Emperox Platform
From the dawn of our Ascension to Emperox, House Fornax will: *'Ensure the continuity of the Empire' and the tenets by which it reigns supreme, without compromise, resisting any and all groups who seek to diminish our Divine mandate. *'Increase civil infrastructure and research', in the aim of easing the burden of the current labour crisis. **''Research into civil agriculture technologies'', especially relating to House Fornax robotics. **''Relocate and allocate Serfs to specific worlds'', in order to ease the labour crisis. **''Offer tax incentives and compensation for freemen'' to work in the sectors of agriculture and manufacturing. **''Implement tax incentives for larger families on agricultural worlds'', in order to stimulate population growth. *'Expand the Imperial Legions and Navy'. **''Return House Aquila to full operational strength'', through both technological and administrative means. **''Allocate budget to military equipment'' and the production capacity thereof will be increased. ***Design and produce equipment for the sole use of House Aquila. This includes but is not limited to: multipedal mechs, bipedal mechs, infantry equipment,support equipment, and logistical equipment. **''Increase the budget for void based armaments and countermeasures'', produced and developed by House Reticulum exclusively. **''Assist and provide healthcare'' to those who have fought in the name of the Empire. ***Fund research and development into new treatment options, under the purview and expertise of House Serpens . **''Protect the shipping lanes of the Empire'' from those who would attempt to sever our lifeflow. **''Reinforce and refit the Imperial Fleet'', in accordance with modern standards. *'Foster competition within the empire', by breaking up the large conglomerates and establishing new anti-monopoly laws for freemen businesses and corporations. **''Outlaw any non-Noble entity to owning ‘private security forces’'', or a monopoly of a market for any industry including but not limited to: manufacturing, entertainment, mining and agriculture. ***Prosecute any corporation caught breaking this law with criminal charges. ***Forcibly dismantle any corporation that is not willing to face these penalties. ***Determine the extent of each corporation’s monopoly as a threat to the Empire. **''Disband any groups who form unions, merchant guilds or other entities'' that the Empire deems threatening to the financial security of the Empire, imposing harsh penalties on its members. ***Exemptions may be afforded to Allies from preceding war efforts. *'Reform the Imperial Tax Code', eliminating known methods of tax avoidance. **''Expand Eridanus’s ability'' to seize liquid and material assets in pursuit of payment. **''Expand funding to House Eridanus '' to facilate more accurate and greater records of financial misdoings. **''Introduce harsh financial and criminal penalties'' to all who are guilty of tax evasion. *'Provide crown assistance to House Pyxis to seek out lost Noble Houses', and other Imperial Heritage artifacts. **''Increase the number of exploratory vessels'', particularly to survey unexplored star systems. **''Research into failsafes in new models of spike drive'', in order to ensure the safe return of ships in the event of navigational failures. *'Expand anti-gang laws' to address the recent crime wave in the Outer Core. **''Increase visible House Crux presence'' in the everyday lives of Imperial Citizens. **''Introduce harsher sentencing laws of any gang related crime'', up to and including contact with known criminal organisations. **''Enforce strict probation conditions'' on all known and discovered criminals, and their associates. **''Restrict access to equipment'' that would facilitate criminal activity to non-Nobles. *'Restore the industrial capability of Gats ' with assistance from Houses Eridanus and Triangulum . **''Clear all structures that are too damaged'' to be salvageable, or aided the production of synthetics. **''Rebuild infrastructure and cities'' lost in the Bombing of Gats. **''Reclaim all property or technology'' that belonged to the Empire, prior to Cygnus ’ betrayal. **''Destroy all signs, icons, banners and insignias relating to the traitors of Cygnus'' that still remain after their extermination. *'Lead an Empire wide effort to push us past our current limits in technology', with the assistance of House Triangulum . **''Collaborate with the expert skills of the Houses of the Empire'', in their respective fields. ***Grant House Triangulum, and any other Houses involved, the resources necessary to pursue this research. **''Found a task force with the aim of controlling and monitoring all research'' that could hinder the survival of the Empire. ***Empower Houses Crux , Aquila, and Triangulum to determine the boundaries of ‘maltech’, with guidance from the High Church. ***Enforce strict criminal prosecution of any production or research of Maltech not carried out under the purview of this task force. ***Seize all known research of ‘maltech’ from unsanctioned research facilities, so House Triangulum may study the viability under guidance of the task force. ***Create fail safes and protocols to ensure the safest possible route in this experimental research, with the assistance of House Crux. *'Establish a new media network, owned by the crown and managed by House Lyra', to project and exemplify the culture of the Empire. *'Increase tithes given to the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox', to strengthen the spiritual standing of the Outer Core. **Increase spending towards the creations of art, monuments, churches and cathedrals in the Outer Core. *'Increase mass transit and cheap, affordable transportation' for civilian, commercial and military traffic. For information pertaining to the House Fornax Emperox Election Campaign, please contact one of the following representatives: * Dominex Fornax Anesidora Clodius: Head of Fornax Release Document Information. * Augur Iuris Fornax Alfsson Janus: Head of Fornax Speech Documentation. * Augur Iuris Fornax Astril Vesh: Q&A Information. * Artaefex Fornax Selekai Aleria: Q&A Information. Category:House Fornax